Hotel suites and Egyptian sheets
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: It was the end of a long job, completing what should have been an impossible task, but as much as Arthur wants to crawl into bed and sleep for a month, a tiny lapse in professionalism must be dealt with first...


Title: Hotel suites and Egyptian sheets

Author: Frellen_rocks

Pairing:Arthur/Eames

Genre:Canon era, set straight after the events in Inception

Warnings: Sex, curse words, slight violence, abuse of perfectly good bed sheets

Rating:M

Disclaimer: Chris Nolan rocks,if I owned him,his characters or the actors who play them I'd be screaming it from the rooftops!

Summary: It was the end of a long job, completing what should have been an impossible task, but as much as Arthur wants to crawl into bed and sleep for a month, a tiny lapse in professionalism must be dealt with first...

A/N: Oh please make this go well... :P Criticism appreciated,but you have been warned for slash *SLASH WARNING* so don't bother flaming. Thanks.

He calmly walked through the revolving doors of the hotel, nodding absently to the pretty girl at reception that had been eyeing him up since he arrived 5 days ago, before quickly making his way to the elevator at the end of the hall, punching in the button for the 25th floor and patiently staring off at nothing as the lift made its slow ascent.

His expression remained impassive as he exited the machine, passing an elderly couple on his way and automatically made his way down the hall towards room 25F.

He let himself in with the previously stolen extra key card, closing it soundly behind him, calmly placing his hand luggage bag into the closet by the left, and removing his designer jacket, hanging it on the stand before turning around and, without looking up, simply addressed the other person in the room.

'Darling. Really?' Eames sniggered slightly.

'Anyone could have heard you, you know.' The older man shrugged lightly, his eyes lighting with mischief.

Arthur shook his head despairingly.

'You remember the others aren't meant to know about us right?'

'Relax sweetheart, Ill start using endearing terms on Dom tomorrow. No one will suspect anything in relation to your... extracurricular activities...'

Arthur blushed slightly, gaze averted before he felt the other man invade his personal space and place a warm hand on his shoulder blade.

'I'm glad you're back.' he whispered, his British accent flowing over him with a hot breath, causing an involuntary shiver to race down his spine deliciously.

'Really, why is that? You saw me not 7 hours ago...'

He felt the full, soft lips trace over his earlobe.

'7 hours too long...'

He involuntarily leaned back into the touch, his head connecting with the taller man's shoulder as warm hands wrapped around his waist like they were meant to be there, which at this stage they were.

The torturous lips moved down his neck, and then those teeth, god those teeth, nipped at his sensitive skin and the gruff voice flowed once more, both teasingly and in mock hurt,

'Didn't you miss me too?'

He smiled slyly, refusing to moan despite the lusty warmth filling his body.

'Not particularly. I was with Dom all afternoon...'

He felt the possessive growl vibrate through the point where Eames' mouth was connected to him, and it did unspeakable things to his lower body.

'Dom really? Well perhaps I should remind you why you grace my bed with your presence and not his...'

He smiled in victory. Eames could be impossible, but damn he knew how to push his buttons, and the results were always rather... inspirational.

He turned in the strong arms meeting the grey green eyes challengingly.

'Well I do admit, when we were together, all alone in that tiny lab, I did question my decision...'

The arms around his waist tightened and Eames' eyes went hard.

'Well clearly darling, you need some serious retraining...'

He let Eames lead him to the bed in the centre of the room, the massive king double with its immaculate Egyptian white sheets. Arthur took a moment to regret how they would inevitably be ruined in the next few hours, but the thought very quickly left him as Eames' mouth connected to his, hard and hot and dominating, determined to leave him mumbling nonsense and on no two minds over why they would never be apart as long as it was possible to remain so. Eames had once told him, in a ridiculously sappy moment, that not all the forces of heaven or hell could keep them apart, and when he kissed him like this, Arthur almost believed him.

He allowed himself to be pushed back onto the oh so soft sheets, head hitting the pillow that enveloped him like a cloud before the familiar weight of Eames' toned and delectable body followed, pushing against him in all the right places, causing him to moan loudly as the warm thigh moved against his more than impressive hard on.

'I think you might have missed me more than you thought darling...' Eames smirked, detaching himself from the other mans mouth momentarily before a hard glare and a rough hand behind his neck pulled him back down.

Their mouths collided, all teeth and tongues and heat, both moaning uncontrollably, hands starting to explore well memorised territory, so familiar yet never boring, loving how they would never tire of the reactions they could squeeze from each other, the sensitivity of the soft spot under Arthur's ear, the nerve just above Eames' left collarbone...

They divested their bodies of clothing in rapid time, neither willing to wait any longer, the need for contact too great, it had after all been more than 36 hours since they had done this, which was too long, FAR too long and now they were starved, like men in a desert with no water, desiring nothing but to get entirely lost in each other, over and over until names and places and life and breathing didn't matter anymore.

'God, you're beautiful...' Eames' voice growled deeply, taking in the glory that was Arthur naked and wanting beneath him, like an angel, all pale and delicate, but with an underlying hardness that he couldn't deny.

'Shut up and fuck me.' The answering growl did things to him that he couldn't help but groan in response to, once again wondering what amazing thing he had clearly done in a previous life to deserve such a gift in this one. He needed this man more than anything else in the world, clichéd true, but right now, he couldn't care less.

Eames moved down the porcelain body beneath him, licking and biting, marking what was unquestionably HIS, and drowning in the gorgeous sounds emitted from the other man, loving every moment that he could show the the extent of his feelings, his sheer want of him, the love behind it clearly seeping through, so much so that it didn't need voicing, but of course he did anyway.

'God I love you...'

Arthur arched into his touch, his hands capturing his head and forcing him to meet his gaze.

'I know... Now show me.'

It was a challenge for sure, and one he was more than willing to take up. He started exploring his body with renewed fervor, nipping and licking, circling his navel like it was the most interesting object in the known universe, deliberately ignoring Arthur's blatent hints for him to move down further.

Finally, he heard the plea he had been expecting to come a lot sooner.

'Eames... please...'

He smirked up at the begging man, all flushed and writhing, his leaking cock demanding attention, and thought he might have now suffered enough.

He licked once at the tip of the weeping member, savouring the salty creamy liquid, eyes raising under dark eyelashes.

'So Dom...'

Arthur groaned loudly.

'Screw Dom!'

He stopped completely. Arthur almost wailed.

'Or not, you know what I mean!'

He smiled cockily.

'Better darling. Is this what you wanted?'

He engulfed the smaller mans penis entirely, smoothly taking it all in until it gently connected with the back of his throat, sucking harshly as his tongue traced back up the protruding vein underneath.

He repeated the action a few times, varying the pace and pressure, until he felt Arthur's slender fingers grasp his hair roughly, nails digging in as he pushed his mouth down further, almost making him gag before pulling a few hairs out of his scalp as he dragged him back up rapidly.

Arthur let out a deep long groan, allowing Eames a few much needed breaths before he moved to take him inside again, teasingly subtle in his ministrations until he had Arthur squirming in obvious discomfort.

He moved his body upwards, never losing contact with Arthur's, ensuring they remained flushed against each other as he captured Arthur's now swollen red lips with his own, trailing his fingers across his chest in barely there patterns, playing on every sensitive area he had committed to memory.

Arthur arched up, moaning deliciously, nails scraping down his broad sweat covered back, leaving dark trails either side of his spine that regrettably would be faded by morning.

The sharp tingling of the pleasurable pain caused Eames to involuntarily start to minutely thrust downwards, rubbing their erections together, intensifying the urgency to move things along.

'Christ Eames, stop fucking around!' Arthur's voice had become a deep growl, thoroughly wrecked, sending a jolt directly down to Eames' dripping hard on.

'Mmm with pleasure love...'

Eames suddenly moved down again, hot mouth latching onto one of Arthur's hard nipples as his hand groped around the bed side table, landing on a small half empty bottle, expertly popping up the cap. His ministrations never ceased as he coated his fingers with the slippery liquid, trailing down slowly and grasping Arthur's cock roughly, stroking once, twice, before continuing past his balls to gently tease at the twitching circle of muscle hiding within.

He let his tongue follow the thin line of dark hair to Arthur's navel, smiling against the soft skin as Arthur bucked up at the first intrusion of his thick fingers.

'Always so tight...oh...' he barely managed to whisper, feeling his own cock grow heavier at the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of the scorching heat of Arthur's ass, resisting the urge to touch himself in favour of making this last as long as possible.

'Please... I'm ready... just do it!'

Eames paused, mouth held mere inches from the tip of Arthur's head and looked up at his lover innocently.

'Patience darling, we don't want this to be over too quickly do we?'

Arthur didn;t grace him with an answer, instead shocking him by grabbing his biceps and pulling him forcibly up to eye level and kissing him hard, biting on his lower lip, rough enough to bruise.

'This is far from over Mr. Eames' he growled as he moved away, just enough to allow speech, still close enough for them to be sharing the same air, breaths washing over each other in hot shallow gasps.

'I intend to have you and take you over and over, fuck you senseless and suck you dry until everything outside this room ceases to exist...'

Eames groaned at the gruffness and intensity of Arthur's words, loving nothing more than when he got like this, controlling and wanting and just so downright filthy that he would deny him nothing, couldn't, even if he wanted to.

'When I'm done with you, you wont know your own name... you wont walk straight for weeks without feeling the ache of me.. all you'll be able to think about will be me...There will be lots more time, trust me, but for now, you will fuck me, hard and deep and like you mean it...'

Finally, Eames couldn't take it anymore, and couldn't think of a single reason why Arthur's idea wasn't the best bloody idea in the world right now.

'Well when you put it like that...'

He thrust upwards and entered Arthur in one fluid movement, burying himself to the hilt and swallowing Arthur's satisfied scream.

'Oh my god...yes...'

Digging his fingers into Arthur's pale hips, Eames began moving in and out with reckless abandon, lifting his thighs up to wrap the smaller mans legs around him, ankles sitting on his ass in order to get in deeper with each re entry, constantly alternating angles so he brushed over Arthur's prostate every few strokes, enough to bring to the edge, but not enough to push him over the brink.

'Shit yes... harder, come on...' Arthur's encouragement spurred him on, and he moved with new vigor, moving so forcibly that the headboard started to crash against the wall in ear splitting bangs, the volume of which was only matched by the obscene sounds tumbling from Arthur's parted lips.

He kept up the punishing pace, never easing up on his lover, knowing he could handle anything he gave him, knowing that he wanted this, that he needed to feel Eames' raw passion for him, feeling them both push each other to their limits and beyond.

Eames felt the slow ache building in his abdomen, sending shivers down his spine and causing his movements to become erratic and messy. He took Arthur's weeping cock in his hand firmly, using his thumb to spread the pre cum down the length before jerking rapidly, matching the pace of his thrusts with experienced ease.

'Unngh... mmm Eames, I-I'm gonna..I-I can't-'

Eames moved his free hand up Arthur's sweat soaked body, latching tightly onto the now completely tussled brown locks, pulling his head up to connect their lips in a wet dirty embrace.

'I know... come for me darling...' he murmured against him before releasing his grip, letting Arthur's head fall back onto the pillow, eyes closing as he cried out and came hard between him, covering his own stomach and Eames hand with thick ropes of hot come.

Eames continued to pump him through his orgasm, slowing his thrusts slightly so he didnt overwhelm his senses, finding it harder to move as Arthur's muscles clenched impossibly tight around him.

He watched as Arthur slowly regained control of himself, limps stretched wide and breathing evening out, cheeks still flushed and completely wrecked.

'Beautiful...'

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, a tiny smile reaching his lips before he glanced down and moved his hands back around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

'Keep going... give it to me...'

Eames groaned loudly at the permission and resumed his movements, thanking the gods for the man beneath him, loving how much he would do for him, despite how sensitive he must be right now.

It only took a few more thrusts before Eames let himself go, releasing himself as everything went white, reaching out blindly to grasp Arthur's hand in his own, taking comfort in the pressure of the other man squeezing back.

He collapsed forward onto Arthur's chest as he came down to earth, taking in deep breaths as he tried to slow his racing heartbeat, absently noting the soft brush of long fingers through his damp hair.

'So, did you find my reminder satisfactory?' he teased, absently stroking up the other mans spine.

The smaller man flipped them over, snuggling into his chest in a rarely seen gesture of contentment.

Eames rested his chin on the soft crown of his hair, feeling his eyes getting heavy with exhaustion.

'You do like to make me work for it darling.' he grumbled sleepily, touching his lips to the other mans forehead.

'Go to sleep Mr. Eames.' came the muffled reply, followed by a light poke to his side.

'And later, Ill show you why I'm worth it.'


End file.
